Cosset
by SADAndLoved
Summary: Paisley thinks her and Lexi's relationship is perfect, But Chyna begs to differ. Paisley/Lexi. Established couple, Multi-Fic. Read and review please :D
1. Cosset

Paisley sighed in pleasure as Lexi nipped at her ear, her neck, her collarbone, then finally her lips. Paisley kissed at Lexi's not being able to take the teasing anymore. She loved it when Lexi did this with her, but she hated when she had to wait. She always told Lexi that it wasn't nice. Lexi always bit, licked and sucked at her skin and she never kissed her, _knowing how much Paisley loved that, as every girlfriend should love the taste of their mate's mouth._

_Lexi's hands slid slowly up her thigh and Paisley jerked in excitement a perky smile playing on her face as she was pressed deeper into the school walls. Lexi smirked, breaking the kiss, she traced her fingers up and down Paisley's underwear. Trying to stay quiet Pasiley bit on her lip to keep sounds from escaping them because whenever they did Lexi would always pull back from her work and say_

"_Shutup Paisley!" followed by a "Do you want to get us caught?"_

_The first time this occurred Paisley replied "I don't know, Do I?"_

_To which Lexi frowned and walked out of the closest saying she had 'Ruined the mood'_

_No, Paisley definetly didn't want that to happen again. But nevertheless if she bit down any harder her lips would have bled and-She gasped at what Lexi began doing now._

_It was too good..she couldn't stay mute for long, and both of them knew it._

_After they were done, Lexi straightened out her cheerleading outfit and walked out of the door first, giving Paisley a pat on the head. _

_Paisley stood there for a second, absent-mindedly, stroking her hair and thinking about what had just happened, until a picture of a polar bear moving across the snow crossed her mind and she began to giggle at it._

_The bell thankfully got through to her and startled her a bit too. She reached to open the door after grabbing her brand new purple and pink dora the explorer backpack that only she could pull off and still look-well, sane at an high school age. Her hands never made contact with the knob because the door flew open before they got to it, a crazed looking Chyna making her appearance at the entrance. _

"_Aha! I knew it!" Chyna yelled and Paisley freaked out a bit. _

"_Oh my god!" She squeaked. "You can't tell anyone, Lexi would break up with me!"_

"_Uh..what? I was just looking for my notebook…I took a nap in here two periods ago and I realized I probably left it here…..what are YOU talking about?" Chyna gave her a strange look._

"_Oh, good, I thought you knew that me and Lexi were dating! That'd be totally bad.." Paisley wiped invisible sweat off of her forehead._

"_Um, Paisley, you kinda just told me…." Chyna explained._

"_Oh darn it!" Paisley stomped her feet and snapped her finger, generally upset about it. Lexi was gonna be soooooo mad at her._

"_Is it really true?" Chyna was still trying to grasp the subject of Lexi and Paisley dating._

"_Yup! We've been dating for 1 decade!"_

"_Uh…paisley, you do know that a decade is 10 years?"_

"_Really? WOW. My mom cant even keep her same butt size for that long!" Paisley said, amazed._

_Chyna's eyes widened a bit. "She gets….."_

"_They inflate her butt like a baloon!" Paisley said, estatically._

"_Really? I thought it was always more like, putting jelly into their body through a shot"_

"_I did a jello shot before.." Paisley said. "It was hard because it kept jiggling and it made it So hard!"_

"_Jello shot?" Chyna was the confused one now. And so Paisley began to tell her what that was and they completely forgot that class was starting until the security guard told them to go or they'd get detention._

" _Remember you can't tell anyone!" Paisley called out._

"_Yeah, I know, I know!" Chyna responded back._

_- 48 Minutes later_

"_What, I can't believe they're dating!" Olive squeaked._

"_I know right!" Chyna exclaimed. "I so gotta ask Lexi about this!"_

"_Whoa whoa whoa, do you WANT to die?" Fletcher warned._

"_Hey, death is worth it, I NEED some details!" Chyna said, and headed over to Lexi who was looking at her reflection, completely mezmoried._

"_Heeeey, Lexi, was sup?" Chyna tried to act casual._

"_What do you want? I'm trying to look at the pretty thing in this mirror!"_

"_Well…" Chyna began._

_A/N : So do you likey? Shall I continue? Are you the slightest bit interested? Tell me! I need to know, because I cant read your minds ^^_


	2. Happy Happy Love Love

"Well..I heard this _rumor _about you, and I just wanted to clear it up, you know" Chyna said.

This caught Lexi's attention and she turned her gaze to Chyna, who promptly turned away and pulled a paper out of her pocket. Lexi stamped the 'Permission to make eye contact' paper and then said

"Is it the one about me wearing flannel? It was just for a minute, I swear, my mom MADE me go out right away to get some milk and I-"

"Lexi, Lexi, It's not that…though I don't see why that'd be important" Chyna interrupted her.

"Of course YOU wouldn't" Lexi gave her a one-over and rolled her eyes at the same time.

Chyna did her eyes the same and took Lexi's arm. "Come on, I gotta ask somewhere else" She said, pulling Lexi off of the lunch table.

"Oh chyna!" Lexi said loudly as she was dragged out of the lunchroom. "I know you are ANXIOUS for your makeover and all but can you not touch me? I can't have ANTS touch my fine mosturized skin"

"Did you really have to do that?" Chyna asked as they walked through the hall.

"Well, yeah. I can't let people think I'm talking to you willingly" Lexi answered matter-of-factedly.

Chyna opened her mouth to say something that showed how offended she was but sighed, and shook it off as they reached a quiet secluded place in a crook of the school. "Anyways, Lexi I heard from a little birdie, that you and Paisley had a little thing going on.."A look of worry passed Lexi's eyes quickly and flashed away just as quick. "What kind of thing. I am in the process of creating my own perfume, buut, all Paisley does is look at the bottle and go 'Coloooorful!'"

Sastisfied with her stir of the subject, Lexi leaned against the brick wall.

"Um, I didn't mean that kind of thing.." Chyna didn't allow herself to be stirred.

Lexi's smile fell and she said "Well what do you mean?" Fearing the worst, that she'd get a statement she couldn't weave herself around.

"I heard that you and Paisley were dating" Chyna came straight-forward with it, getting a bit impatient.

Just what Lexi didn't want to hear. Ok, no need to freak, she reminded herself. She could lie, easily. She opened her mouth and began to speak as her brain worked on it's own but the problem was the words weren't coming out in her usual 'I'm such a good liar you will believe me instantly' way. They were stumbling over each other and in the end she sounded like a incoherent fool.

Chyna only crossed her arms and gave her the 'Who you foolin?" glare.

"I'm taking it that you didn't buy any of that?" Lexi said, after a few moments of the glare she had to force herself not to be intimidated by.

"Nope, not at all" Chyna said. "Don't worry" She said, afterwards. "I won't tell and I'm totally cool with it, I just want to know the details, I think it's cute!"

"It's not 'Cute' It's a relationship and a grown up one at that, so you being an ANT need to stay out of it!" Lexi replied.

"Hey, I do hold the cards here" Chyna reminded her, an evil smile crossing her face to dramatize her sentence.

"You JUST said you wouldn't tell"

"A girl can change her mind" Chyna shrugged.

"Technically that's blackmail and I could tell the principal!" Lexi found a loophole, that was only temporary because Chyna replied "And then you'd have to tell her what im blackmailing you about because I will deny everything, and we all know that woman cant keep anything confidential to save her life"

Beaten, Lexi finally said "Fine! But only a few questions!"

"Sure, it's not like I want to know your whole story or anything, that'd be totally weird" Chyna lied. Love interested her, she was a kid, and she wanted to know what is was like, it seemed amazing in the movies!

"Are you in love with her?" Chyna asked.

"Yes" Lexi simply replied.

"Awwww…How long have you dated?"

"A year and 2 months, 4 days"

"Whoa, you count?" Chyna asked, not finding that a Lexi thing to do.

"Sure, when I'm out of fun things to do, I just mark my calender"

"Aw-"

"Don't say aww!" Lexi cut her off.

"I wasn't" Chyna laughed. "I was gonna say awesome!"

"Whatever, are you done?" Lexi asked.

"No, one more thing"

Lexi huffed.

Chyna ignored it and said "So, how are you guys dates? I bet they're super romantic! Do you go to the beach and watch the sunset?"

"Pfft, no. Have you been reading reading to many Fabio novels? If you really want to know, we don't do 'dates'. "

"Huh, why?" Chyna inquired, confused.

"Geesh, you said ONE more question" Lexi complained. "And besides, it's not a big deal.."

"Yeah, but-"

"Hi Lexi! I was looking for you at lunch but you weren't there! I even looked under the table just in case" Paisley walked up to them.

"Sorry, Chyna wanted to annoy me with something. Let's go"

Paisley smiled and skipped behind Lexi, but stopped when she remembered what happened earlier and turned to give Chyna a quick look.

Chyna gave her a 'No worries' gesture and Paisley smiled and continued to follow her girlfriend..

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

After consulting with Olive and Fletcher to see if maybe she was just overreacting about the 'No date' thing, she came to a decision. And that was that she needed to ask how Paisley felt about it. Olive told her that Lexi was right and she needed to keep her nose where it belonged. Fletcher was too busy focusing on the exact features of China's knuckles for a totally normal picture he planned to paint later on. Angus wanted a hamburger, and Violet was punching her portable dummy.

Chyna couldn't find the time to get to Paisley throughout the schoolday and every time she tried Oliver would nag about 'Her needing to stay out of it'or would attempt trying to divert her with 'fun factoids'.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Paisley insisted on finding the prettiest sunflower for Lexi outside of the school. There was only two flowerboxes, planted by some eco-friendly nerds.

"Seriously Paisley, there's only 8 of them, just pick!" Lexi whined, her back turned at Paisley's request.

"But it has to be the perfectest one" Paisley replied. Some people were staring and laughing at them. Who wasn't amused by Paisley's antics?

"Is that even a word?" A girl watching said.

"I'm pretty sure it's not" Another girl responded.

"Um it's not a show here. I know I'm pretty, but god" Lexi shooed them away with her words.

As they left, Chyna tentatively approached saying "Hey guys, what's up?" Lexi immediately pulled out her pink and orange customized ipod and pretended she couldn't hear or see her.

Chyna took no notice and said "Whatcha doing Paisley?"

"Trying to pick the best flower for Lexi, but it's so hard!"

"Um..don't you think the kids who planted them would be mad?" Chyna queried.

"Naah, When I said I wanted one, Lexi told me to get it because those kids don't have a life and can always plant more instead of going home and playing rimsky!"

"…Don't you mean skyrim?" Chyna corrected. Her brother was a avid fan of it.

"No, rimsky!" Paisley grinned.

", I'm pretty sure it's Skyrim…but that doesn't matter. Can I talk to you about something"

Paisley nodded and Chyna began to open her mouth, letting one word out before being stopped.

"Wow that was a great conversation!" Paisley exclaimed.

"Paisley, the conversation hasn't started.." Chyna said. "Come on, Let's go somewhere quieter"

"But Lexi.." Paisley hesitated as chyna tugged her away.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be fine" Chyna said, but Lexi noticed them leaving and Paisley shrugged with a smile. Lexi scoffed, and decided to go home herself, she didn't feel like waiting anymore, besides a rerun of gossip girls was coming on at four and she couldn't risk missing it!

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Paisley sat on the grass behind the school building. The grass was losing texture and hadn't been watered in about two months, not like anyone would notice.

"So.." Chyna tried to think of how to go about it, sitting across from Paisley. "I was just wonderingm since I want to ask someone out..what do you and Lexi do on your dates, I need some ideas"

"Dates?" Paisley repeated.

"Yeah" Chyna nodded.

"Oh well, um, whenever i go over her house she always pulls me to her bedroom really quick and I do her nails, and listen to her talk about herself, it's really fun. And then we you know..." Paisley began. As slow as she was, even she knew that the subject of sex wasnt something you blurted out like it was nothing.

"I know what?" Chyna said, confused.

"We do _things" _

The way she said 'things' got the message through and Chyna blushed embarassed. "Oh, okay...but, that doesnt seem like a good date..."

"Why? I mean, i like listening to Lexi, she's so SMART, and, I REALLY like when we do things..Because when she goes down and-"

"Okay, okay, I can imagine!" Chyna cut her off, realizing where that was going. "It's just that, most couples go to romantic dinners, and feed each other strawberries and-"

"Chyna! Your mom is waiting for you, remember she's taking us to the library to study for our biology test on friday..well for you to anyways, and for me to watch and laugh when you completly fail"

"Oh yeah!" Chyna remembered. "Even though I dont see why its nesscary to go to the Library, I mean, it's not like it gives me magical brain powers thats gonna help me remember any better"

"Because a library is a fit atmosphere that creates a peaceful and-"

Chyna tuned Olive out and said "Well, I got to go Paisley, nice talking to you"

"Bye!" Paisley said, then she remembered she still needed to pick a flower and rushed to do so, not caring that Lexi left without a text or something. She figured she had something important to do, like watch gossip girls!

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

At the library, Chyna was staring at her book, absorbing big amounts of words that looked like spanish to her. She wrote down notes and tried to focus, until Olive said "Oh, werent you talking to Paisley? What did she say?, Was I right? Well of course I was, but, I just wanna confirm it."

Normally Chyna would have blabbered about it the moment she got into the car, but she WAS worried about this test, i mean if it's spanish to her now, two days before, then what would be the end result? She already had a C in the class, any lower and Paisley and Lexi wouldnt be the only thing she had to think about.

"Oh, well Paisley SAID she was fine with it but I dont know. She said that she does Lexi's nails, and then they well, do things in bed and that's all they do, and they do it alot.."

"Well, mating is a really great way to bond, infact it-"

"Olive!" Chyna yelled, getting shushed by the librarian.

"I'm just saying" Olive shrugged.

"Well, I mean, i'm sure it is" Chyna said, getting back to the main topic. "But, that's all they do?..i don't know, it just doesnt seem right"

"Well, some relationships are different then others, not every couple is gonna be, happy happy love love all the time. So maybe they dont go on romantic dates. Paisley seems okay with it, and so does Lexi. Some things work for different people, you know?" Olive thoughtfully spoke.

Chyna paused for a second then said.. "I do know now..but how did you?..Did you read a book about that?"

"No, why does everyone think i only get my smarts from books?" Olive sighed.

"So, you got it from a Tv show?" Chyna stated.

"...Yes."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OA/N : Was this chapter boring? Im pretty sure it was.. sowwie! I've just been having a bad day (Excuses, yay!) So review and make little ol' me, feel better? Or not.

Your choice.

Of course.

Cause i'm not gonna tie you to my bedpost if you dont.

That'd be criminal.

Hmm.

*twirls rope around my fingers*

#What'swrongwithme


	3. Drag Queen Races&Aggresive Hand Gestures

Paisley smiled as she entered her house, the lucky flower in hand. It had been such a nice walk! There was a lot of guys beeping they're cars at her, she figured they thought her hair looked cute, that day. She paused as her feet hit the wooden floor of her house.

Yelling.

Great. Her parents were at it again. You think they'd have the decency to try and stop, but they didn't care. They acted like they hated each other, and Paisley hated that.

Sure, they had argued a lot. Before it never bothered Paisley. Her mom would call her dad a deadbeat. He'd call her a nuisance, or a nag. It was funny, really and to Paisley, sorta cute. Old married couples argued, she knew. A week ago, however...it got bad.

Both their voices got raised higher, and the insults got harsher. Instead of a deadbeat, she'd call him a worthless loser, who didn't deserve the life given to him. Instead of a nuisance, he'd call her a plague to humanity and tell her that nobody loved her. Words like, 'Slut' 'Bitch' and 'Fuck-up' were thrown around like dough at a pizza plaza. Dishes were also thrown. Paisley still remembered seeing the blood of her mom, dripping on the kitchen tiles and her father simply turning his back and going upstairs, as if he did nothing. What killed her the most, is when he saw her staring he mumbled a "She had it coming to her" no hint of remorse to be heard.

She had two options...she could rush up to her bedroom, and pretend what was happening was all just a nightmare. It always helped...or, she could turn out the door, maybe go to Lexi's house... though she saw problems with both.

One, she needed to get water for the flower, so it wouldn't die! What good would giving a dead flower to Lexi be? And two, she already felt tears slipping down her face, and Lexi didn't deal with her crying well said something like 'I hate when you cry, it makes me feel emotions for something other than my self, so stop..' She didn't want to make Lexi feel anything she didn't want to, so...she gulped, and closed the door behind her. Her throat had multiple lumps of nervousness there, and more were forming.

They hadn't even noticed her as her dad made violent hand gestures and her mom responded by screaming at the top of her lungs… Paisley made her feet move as her heart rate went faster and faster. Every inch of her soul was telling her to run, but Lexi was more important then her fear she reminded herself as she got to the sink and reached to turn on the faucet, her hands shaking drastically, she tried not to pay attention to what was happening just to the right of her, turning her peripheral vision completely off, as the water spilled into the wine glass she had gotten. When it was halfway full, she turned to rush up to her room but she couldn't help sneak a glance. Her mom's back was pressed up against the refrigerator and apparently she had lost the shouting match and was silent as she listened to her own husband yell and call her terrible things, one after the other, his body so close to hers, saliva flew out of his mouth and landed on her face as his rage further increased. He had never hit her before...and Paisley liked to think that he wouldn't. The loud sound she heard as she got to the top of the stairs, she convinced herself thoroughly that his anger had only connected with the island counter and certainly not with the woman whom birthed her.

In her room, the bright sun peeking out through her white sheer curtains made her smile and she sighed in relief a bit. Her room was a sanctuary, even though it was so much better when other people were there, with her. Especially when Lexi was there. She hadn't realized she was gripping the sunflower so tight, and she placed if in the glass of water and put it on her end table. Maybe her friends weren't over today, but she still had her parrots, she reminded herself! She went over to their cage calling their names happily, and grinned when her girl parrot responded with a chirpy "Ello Paisley, Ello Paisley" she looked to her male parrot and her cheery expression fell. "Not again" She said to herself. "Bobby, why won't you eat?" She had set his food out before leaving for school that day, and decorated his bowl of seeds extra special so that maybe he'd feel like consuming them. She had tried four different brands of seeds and he'd only eat if she practically made him, gently forcing the seeds into his beak. The bird had gotten quite frail, and he didn't even fly, just walked a few inches every once in a while. Keri, the girl parrot, always stayed by his side no matter what only leaving for necessities. One time, Paisley even saw Keri try to feed Bob a few seeds by transferring them from her beak to his. It was the only time he ate willingly the whole month. She took him to the vet last weekend, and they had no clue towards the problem. Paisley reached into the cage and trailed her fingers over Bobby's feathers. "Only a few more hours, and if you don't eat, I'm going to have to make you" She threatened, in a light tone. He only replied with a light squall. "I'm serious" She repeated.

She didn't even find it amusing when Keri repeated in a comedic tone "I'm serious, I'm serious!'

Grabbing her phone and sitting on the bed she texted Lexi, her phone read

Lexi Wexi (Heart symbol)

Wednesday, April 17, 2012, 4:58

I miss u! Plz come over?

Wednesday, April 17, 2012, 5:01

Can't busy, I'm trying 2 figure out how 2 get my hair like Blair's on that gossip girl episode.

Paisley frowned, not wanting to pester Lexi but still texting once more, after contemplating about it.

Wednesday, April 17, 2012, 5:03

Plz? I'm sad…

Wednesday April 17, 2012, 5:05

..Y?

Wednesday April 17 2012, 5:08

Bobby won't eat...and he looks weaker, I'm really worried & scared…

Wednesday April 17 2012, 5:12

Look, I'll come over in a few hours alright...just don't be crying when I get there. I'll text u when I'm close

Paisley grinned. So maybe Lexi wouldn't be there now, but as long as it was soon rather than not at all.

Wednesday April 17, 2012, 5:14

K, I can't wai baby.

She put her phone down and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels. She laughed when she saw RuPaul's drag race, a show she loved. Those ladies always cracked her up with their runway walks. Lexi always claimed her walk was _way _better. Logo had been on a weird schedule, and the show went off a few minutes later and a movie began to play. Paisley cheered and turned off the lights, cuddling into her gigantic Teddy bear. She LOVED movies. Who didn't?

It was a happy one, with only one relatively minor problem a girl was facing with her decision to try college or continue living life as the crazy stoner she was. She was a tough girl, who didn't give a shit about what others thought, but of course her inner shell wreaked the need of approval. Her girlfriend, a do-gooder with a capital G, helps her along.

Paisley swooned at how sweet it was, really enjoying the film, it helping her take her mind off of things. Slowly though, it brought her mind to something else.

How come Lexi never treated _her _like that? The girl, Allison, had took her girl to a romantic ball gala, buying her a beautiful dress, and they shared gentle, sweet kisses, and Allison kept whispering "I love you's'" Into Stacy's ears.

Suddenly, Paisley had a strange feeling run through her. She _wanted that_. She wanted to feel the way Stacy did. Didn't she deserve it?

Did Lexi even love her? She thought. She always assumed the answer to be yes...But she had never

_heard it _once. She tried to shake the emotions off, but as the movie went on the longing became a _need_.

When the credits rolled, Paisley felt even worse then she had when the thing had started! She felt almost zombieish...she looked around for something to cheer her up, moving tentatively over to the birds cage.

Bobby still hadn't eaten...in fact, Bobby wasn't moving. She reached in and took him out of the cage her heart beating fast. She tried to convince herself that maybe he was sleeping...but, he had been laid out on the floor...Maybe he was trying a new technique she thought...not sure how to tell if he was alive or not. Looking over at Keri she froze. That was all the answer she needed. Keri only stared, her eyes glued to Bobby in front of her. Her eyes almost looked...sad? Beyond that...a bit misty.

"Bobby..." Paisley squeaked out. "Please don't die…"

She knew it was over, but she still had to try? Right?

After minutes and minutes of hoping and her tears landing on his feathers, she realized no amount of hope would help it. And she broke down, literally, falling to the floor, sobs escaped her, suddenly the weight of Bobby became heavy and her fingers shook as she placed him on the ground in front of her. Her vision blurry she forced herself to look away from him, her heart breaking every second she saw his lifeless body. She didn't even notice Lexi walk into her room.

At first, Lexi was annoyed her focus immediately going to Paisley who she could of SWORN she told not to cry then she saw Bobby and the scene clicked quickly. Her feet took her over to Paisley without her brain telling it to and she found herself on the ground, her arms wrapped securely around Paisley. A nagging feeling at the back of her head was yelling at her. She knew why. She was doing what she hated, caring for people but the sight of Paisley so broken...it was too much to bear. "Shhh..." She whispered, rubbing Paisley's arms. She was close enough to feel Paisley's heart beating 100 times faster then it should.

Paisley struggled to get words out, sobs escaping her every time she tried to speak, her stomach in knots, "…I've...So long...Not...Air..." Her sentences were almost incoherent, but Lexi somehow understood it at all.

"I know it's not baby...but he's in a better place...and where he is, he'll have all the bird seeds he would ever want, I bet he's having a great meal, right now.." Lexi said, stroking Paisley's cheek.

"R-really?" Paisley looked up into Lexi's eyes.

"Yes, now...we'll have a funeral for Bobby tomorrow and bury him in your yard-"

"B-bury?" Paisley squeaked.

"Yes...It has to be done.."

"...but what about Keri?"

Lexi looked over. Keri was still, and silent. "Keri?" She called out. The bird gave a quiet 'caw' sound almost inaudible. Lexi frowned...Keri was always so talkative whenever she came over. Even if she wasn't much a fan of animals, she could relate to Keri on that level.

"Well...Maybe we can find her another guy parrot..."

"But...she and Bobby were soul mates!" Paisley frowned. "And nobody can replace Bobby"

"Yeah" Lexi agreed, getting a bit irritated. She felt sad, but trying to come up with solutions was aggravating her. "But at least she'll have a friend?"

"O...okay" Paisley accepted, wiping her eyes with her hand. "Lexi..."

"Yes baby?" The words slipped out of Lexi's lips before she could think about it. She couldn't help but awe at how cute and gorgeous Paisley looked, in such a vulnerable state. She felt like she'd do anything Paisley asked her to. She didn't like the feeling AT ALL.

"Take me out on a date…" Paisley said, adding a "Please" and an "I really want too" afterwards.

Lexi turned to ice right then and there, and she saw Paisley looking at her eagerly. She couldn't hurt her by saying no...especially not after what she saw downstairs with Paisley's mom...when someone is going through watching their parent getting abused. It's serious and nothing to play with…

"O...Okay" She spoke, her nerves, guts, and soul doing handsprings and somersaults. "Nooooo problem"

A/N : REVIEW. review. R.E.V.I.E.W. Re-view then Review! rEvIeW! ReViEw! Weiver. Revisar! Revoir! Bewertung! Verifieer nie! Rever! Meninjau! Surriin!

So if you couldn't guess by now... Me wants you to review ^_^


	4. Glitter&Elephants

"This is all your fault!"

The slamming accusation flew from Lexi's mouth directed towards a speeding Chyna, whom she followed down the halls, after the day she considered the worse night of her life! Not only had she had to encounter seeing her girlfriend so sad and broken but now she was expected to take Paisley out on a date! A DATE!

"What? How is THAT my fault?" Chyna replied, rushing to class-She could not afford to be late again.

"I SAW you talking to her. And besides, everyone KNOWS Paisley doesn't come up with anything on her own" Lexi said, holding onto the rail and trying not to trip up the stairs as she kept up pace with Chyna.

"Well, i didn't tell her to ask, Maybe Paisley just finally looked around her and saw what _normal_ couples do!" Chyna half-lied since well, She DIDNT tell Paisley to ask-Just heavily suggested it.

"Well, Whatever, you're still helping me because you HAD to open your mouth in the first place."

"Wait, why do you think I can help with you and Paisley's' da-" Chyna began, only to see a group of kids coming down on the second set of stairs. "Data for the perfume?" She said, "I thought I was a kid that needed to 'stay out of grown people's relationships' anyways she finished when they were out of ear range.

"Yeah, but I" Lexi paused. "I don't know what to do.." She said softly, hating to admit she needed help. She did though, from anywhere she could get it!

Chyna stopped walking and sighed. " Look, I have to study ALL night for my test…i'll see what I can come up with for you though but your gonna have to do some thinking yourself too" Chyna said.

"...Fine" Lexi gave up, knowing that was the best answer she could get for now. She scoffed to herself. ANTS always thinking about responsibilities and grades. _It was disgusting_. Chyna went into her first period class, and Lexi turned to make the long trip back down the stairs to hers. Today was gonna be a _long _day she figured.

And indeed it was.

Her 1st and 3rd period classes decided it would be fun to give out random pop quizzes and in Second, art, Paisley kept blabbering on about how amazing and fun the date was gonna be, and then pestering Lexi about the details of it-which of course Lexi didn't have.

"Oh, is it gonna have elephants? I like those!" was one of the few sentences she heard from Paisley before she tuned everything out, trying to think. She didn't notice Paisley sadden halfway throughout the class, the topic of animals bringing her mind to a departed one.

This thinking process Lexi had was a long one however and she was still on it as she sat down at her lunch table, Paisley next to her. She saw her girlfriend's mouth moving but-all she could think of was how to make the date perfect. Where, what type, when? These were all questions.

She ran a few fingers through her hair-there were other girls at the table chattering about the latest fashion in vogue and seventeen, and the new ways to make your hips look twice as big! Usually, Lexi would be ALL ears but unfortunately that wasn't the case for her and all she wanted them to do was GO AWAY. She tried to use them as a distraction, but it wasn't working. She heard what they were saying -No skinny jeans, more flats-But they didn't excite her. Finally, she got up, not being able to take it and walked out of the cafeteria. Paisley quickly followed, and the table got rather quiet as the two departed.

"Lexi?" Paisley called out. "Where are you going? Slow down! Unless we're playing tag...are we? Lexi!" She cried as Lexi didn't listen to her and kept walking. She kept following, and Lexi reached a bathroom, she quickly went into it-doing a bathroom stall check. Nobody there.

"Ohhhhhhhh, you have to pee, DUUUUH" Paisley laughed as she came in behind her.

Lexi leaned down, elbows upon the counter with a sigh, blowing the hair out of her face. "Paisley, can you _please_" She tried, hoping her girlfriend would get the message.

She got no such luck.

"Can I what? I can do a handstand while on a mechanical bull" Paisley said, walking over to her.

"...Paisley, that's literally impossible" Lexi began. "You'd easily fall off"

"Nah uhn, nobody said it had to be on silly!" Paisley said, poking Lexi's nose.

Lexi grinned a bit and rolled her eyes at the same time.

"What's wrong?" Paisley asked after a moment.

Lexi was shocked a bit. "Nothing" She lied, when she got her guard back up.

"Oh come on Lexi, what do you take me for? A brainless cheerleader or something?" Paisley laughed, that idea hilarious to her-and thankfully before Lexi could answer she continued on saying "They were talking about how Ke$ha made her eyes so sparkly without getting glitter in her eye and you didn't even glance up, now that's something"

Lexi frowned a bit-One because she really DID want to know how Ke$ha did that, it was the one thing she couldn't learn! And Two-She was caught.

"Oh...I.." She tried, but stopped herself short, exhaling a deep breath, realizing she had no words to speak.

"Lexiii, I KNOW my girlfriend. Tell me what's wrong? PWEASE" Paisley stated, then begged. Though the way she said 'please' reminded Lexi of her 4 year old cousin, Paisley was all but playful at the moment, she had those 'determined' eyes, and it scared the crap outta Lexi. She HATED Them. But at the same time, it was a sexy look on Paisley, her lower regions reminded her. VERY sexy. Lexi shook her head.. Now was not the time to be thinking about that she scolded herself digging her teeth into her lips to get the urges out.

"Lexi?" Paisley repeated, a bit frightened by the weird reactions Lexi was given off. The gnawing of the lips, and the head shaking was reminding her of a angry dog she'd seen on Tv. All that was needed was the drooling.

"I'm sorry baby it's just..-"

A girl walked into the bathroom-a nerdy girl with a BOTDF shirt on. She saw the girls, and quickly exited. Lexi could briefly see her making warning signs to a couple of other normal girls heading her way before the door shut completely.

Paisley didnt get detoured like normal, she just stared At Lexi after the ordeal, still waiting.

When Lexi's eyes trailed back over to Paisley she frowned. "Baby.." She started, taking Paisley's hand guiding her across the room a bit moving them out of camera's angle, afterwards slipping her arms around Paisley's tiny waist. "It's just that...I'm...I'm worried" She admitted...feeling like she'd puke. She was showing weakness..it bothered her, that's for certain.

"Worried about what?" Paisley asked, concerned.

"Our date...I...I don't know how to make it special, and it's really been stressing me out...there's so much to think about and I'm just going nuts"

A look of 'Oh that's the sweetest thing i've ever heard' crossed Paisley's face and she held Lexi closer as she swooned. " Lexi, You don't have to make ANYTHING special...I just, I want to be with you.." Paisley told her. Sure…what Allison did for Stacy in that movie was wicked, but the thing that got to Paisley the most was just the quality time they spent, just talking-embracing each other.

"No, I want it to be for you..."

"And that's enough for me. Just don't worry anymore...It gives you wrinkles remember and NOBODY in their right mind would want those"

Lexi smirked slightly trying to hold back the full on smile that was fighting to appear. She let it, eventually and leaned in, kissing her girlfriend passionately, and Surprising Paisley, it didn't turn into a make out session, Lexi removed her lips away from Paisley's slowly and said without thinking "You know, you rock Paisley"

"Awwwwwww" Paisley squeaked. "Well YOU jazz Lexi!"

Lexi grinned and leaned in for another kiss, midway between it, the bell rang and shocked them apart.

"Yay!" Paisley cheered-She loved going to her next class the teacher was always blabbering on in that European accent, it was so comical and cute!

"I'll see you later babe" Lexi spoke, really sad to have to let Paisley go. She did, releasing her grip and pecking Paisley's lips once more.

"Kay, bye!" Paisley beamed, skipping away.

Lexi watched Paisley do so and She waved lightly with a smile. It should be so easy for her to be like that with her all the time-Paisley had no guards, she had no shields. She was just so open...So amazing. Lexi looked back at the past trying to see -why was she the way she was? She tilted her head to the sky, and zoned out.

- Flashback -

Lexi walked into the house at 8 years of age, Her parents weren't there. The house was eerie, and extremely quiet, she went into the fridge and got the only thing available, a 5 lb box of raisins and a cup of juice then went upstairs. An idea formed in her head-her mom wasn't there. She never was. So why doesn't she have some fun? She went into her parent's bedroom and then to the vanity that had mountains of makeup piled on it. Eye shadow and Mascara, blush and Lipstick! Lexi tried them all on, and it was clear to see she wasn't just a kid playing in their mother's makeup. She was SKILLED. In fact, she had made herself look like a beauty pageant girl in a matter of 20 minutes. Lexi decided to take a walk outside to see how many compliments She got on it, and the moment she stepped onto the sidewalk Her neighbor told her she looked like a pretty angel and gave her cookies!

Lexi tuned back into reality with a smile at the memory. Yeah, so. She just wasn't good with emotions, she decided, shrugging it off. Some people were like that. But maybe she could change?

She took this idea with her as she walked to geometry. Even though Paisley told her not to stress, all it did was give her incentive to make the date better than one could imagine. she didnt understand why, and it didnt make her quite happy, but she felt it, and she was gonna do it, she decided, She wasnt gonna shrug it off and on the day of, have some half-assed date occur, no she was gonna keep doing that dreadful thinking, and think until she came up with something brillant. Paisley _deserved _it.

A/N : I know, I know, this took me forevaaaaaaaaaaaa. I suck. (I do ;0 ) o.o And it was all pointless fluff, (but cute? Maybe?) The date is gonna be next chappy.

Anyways-to make up for this long overdue chappy I will reply to ur reviews (Ikr, what kinda make-up present is that? WELL IT"S ALL I HAVE OKAY! :'{ )

Red X aka Redhood : YAY Boss! Your minion thanks you for your review and thoughts full-heartedly. Ahhh, I need to message you! i'll get to it! 3

Golden Love : Yes, she cares about more than clothes and her looks, who could guess? Not me! Thanks for the review! I love ur name, btw.

ANTfarmfanatic : Wow, that means alot to me, especially since I can see ur a huge fan of the show, hence ur pen name! If YOU think i'm writing it good, then i must be doing something right. It's also awesome, since ur not rly a femslash/slash supporter. You liking it means even more bc of that! Thanks!

Guest : Thanks Love, I'm glad you enjoyed!

Onmymind143 : Oh no! I'm sorry it made you sad, lol. I hope THIS chapter didnt make you cry from the horridness of it. i'm glad you think the story is good so far though! *hands tissue for your teary eyes* Thanks for the review!


	5. Gesture Tecnologia

A/N : I know this sucks. I fail at logic...But I struggled with this chap A LOT, and didn't even know if i'd ever manage to finish it no matter how hard I try. I hope you like it atleast somewhat.

Feet paced back and forth, back and forth on the concrete, and Lexi couldnt control them if she tried. They were going half as fast as her brain was and that's something, seeing that she almost ran over her own foot.

"Would you calm down?!" Chyna said, laughing slightly at Lexi's actions. Lexi paused, turned to stare at her for a second and replied "Uh, do you MIND ant? I'm having my own private inner thoughts moment here, gosh!"

"My bad, proceed" Chyna surrendered.

Lexi did so, but, it was hard to continue for long since Chyna was beaming at her like she was a piece at a museum.

"Why are you even here?" Lexi inquired. "Shoo fly" She made a hand gesture. "Shoo"

"Hey, you almost ran over me with your car! The least you can do is let me be the friend who gives last minute date advice then proudly stares as you walk away with your lover. You know, like in those hollywood movies" Chyna defended herself.

"Gawd, are you serious, can't you go watch Arthur somewhere? as if i'm not freaking out already I don't need an ANT crawling over my skin"

"Jeez.." Chyna frowned, crossing her arms. "You act as if I'm a disease or something" Sure she was use to Lexi's comments, but it wasn't a good day for her already and that little comment didn't help. Of course she left herself open for another insult and Lexi peered at her before opening her mouth...

"Well you kinda ar-" Thankfully a sight stopped Lexi's words from rolling off her tongue, sparing Chyna's feelings. And boy was it a sight to see.

Lexi smiled as Paisley walked towards her...The blue dress she had on only further proved the fact that Paisley would make an amazing beauty pageant or model...Heck...Lexi scanned every inch of Paisley all the while embracing her since she had recieved a huge hug and a loud 'Hi!" ... Licking her lips Lexi found herself thinking 'Heck she could be Miss America!' She found herself waning to say something of that sort, for a quick second, she forced the words back up her throat then she realized what the circumstances were and let that sentence now in her stomach blurt its way back into the air.

"Paisley, my god, could you get any more gorgeous?" She asked, slipping her fingers casually into the other girl's slender ones.

"I don't know..is that a trick question?" Paisley asked, looking as if she were thinking about it. Lexi normally would have rolled her eyes, and shook her head in annoyance, especially since SHE actually gave someone a compliment that went absolutely unnoted.. but all she could do was smile and pull Paisley in, kissing her forehead softly, letting her lips linger. .maybe for the fact that Paisley's dress was so tight it had areas eyes automatically went to..maybe for the fact that she didnt feel like having an attitude right now...

"Aww..." Chyna gushed in the background.

"GET OUT OF HERE GAWD!" Lexi shrieked in her direction with a diva like manner. She didnt _feel _like it, but when there's a nosy fly on the wall, invading your love life, a little attitude is required.

"Fine fine, even though it's a free country I'll leave" Chyna put her palms up in surrender. "Have fun guys" She added with a smile, happy for them.."When you go home try not hit anyone else with cars, just some advice!" Were her last words.

Lexi scoffed. Paisley gasped. "What did she mean by that? I'm pretty sure hitting people with cars is illegal..or is it.. hitting the car with a person..or having a person hit the car with a-"

"Paisley, baby, look at me" Lexi said, straining her words so they came out seemingly sweet.

"Hm?" Paisley looked at her.

"I would love to hear that..._interesting_ dialogue continue but there's a guy staring at us, so I think we better go in" Lexi said, gesturing her head over to the eldery man grinning at them with crooked teeth.

"Why? He seems nice.." Paisley said, waving at him naively.

"Yeah and like he'd kill us and rape our dead bodies" Lexi mumbled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! I COULDN'T HEAR YOU!" Paisley screamed, almost comedicly, as if that would solve the problem of Lexi's inaudible speaking.

"Nothing, I just said..I want to get this date started is all, so come on baby" Lexi grinned, walking backwards, pulling Lexi with her, their hands still intertwined. "Those shoes look amazing on you.." She stated, this being a thing she'd quietly admire on everyday occasion. It was true though, the dark blue heels with diamond studs across the cute open pump toe...it made Paisley's legs look great and made her tower over Lexi a lot more..Lexi said she hated it when that happened, when Paisley wore heels, but really, it made her feel Small and at most points she wanted Paisley to just hold her..baby her. But she wouldn't ask for that. How lame would THAT be?

They entered the scenario just as the old man almost reached them and when Lexi looked back, luckily, he wasn't there.

"Wow" Paisley said as her eyes set onto the scenery. "Cool"

Cool Indeed, Lexi was just hoping this place was as good as the 2 reviews online said, and true to the anonymous words, it seemed awesome already. The music was playing at a uncomfortably loud volume, and the lights were flashing almost enough to give you a seizure.

Really, an all aged (On the weekends only) techno salsa club seemed so over the top that only a crazy person would come up with it, and only the more insane would think to go, but hey, Lexi read in Ok! Magazine that a first date was the time to show your mate that you can have a good time and not that you can pick the right genre of movie to go see. Seventeen magazine however said that it was a time to get to know your mate, but Lexi already knew everything about Paisley..so excitement it was! And what was more exciting then a club that played and sometime mixed two genres of music that had nothing to do with each other?

"Ohh drinks, walking made me thirsty!" Paisley stated as she saw a guy over at the bar handing people beverages a smile on his face. Lexi frowned, wishing she could have picked Paisley up, but Paisley going out in the afternoon dressed extremely fancy and getting into Lexi's car..it would have def raised some questions...besides it wasn't that far away from Paisley's house, only a few blocks...which made Lexi wonder what made Paisley take so long...Lexi herself had to drive a mile, half of that with Chyna complaining _selfishly _about how she almost got killed..

Some people only thought about themselves, Lexi thought, shaking her head mentally at that. And who invites themselves into people's cars anyways? It's not like she OWED the ant anything.

"Hey there ladies, what can I get you?" The man said.

"Something liquidy" Paisley answered.

The man didn't even get confused he just laughed and said "Well, will this do?" He pulled out a bottle of vodka and flashed a smile, his eyes casually glancing at her cleavage before staring back up at her.

"Oh no, we're only 16" Lexi said, not catching his actions towards her girlfriend.

"Oh yeah? And I only have one toe left on my left feet. Your point?"

Paisley gasped and said cool at the same time Lexi said "Eww. Gross. We'll just have some of that orange soda over there"

"Ah, I see. Cute. You're one of the first under aged girls that actually have morals" The man laughed while getting two glasses. "I'm glad"

"Wait, so was that a trick or something?" Lexi concluded, at the way he was saying it.

"Uh...Yeah. Sure it was" The man replied, spraying the orange beverage into the glasses through a tube and handing it to them.

Paisley gulped it down as if she had just ate a hot pepper and Lexi sipped hers while watching with slight laughter at her girlfriend's actions, moving out of the way so some other customers could order.

After a few moments Lexi leaned closer to Paisley and smiled, bringing the girl closer to her, discarding of the close to finished beverages as she pulled Paisley's arms around her, she leaned up to catch her lips against her girlfriends.

Paisley eagerly kissed back, and for once she was the one going fast and heavy...Lexi never kissed her in front of people so it made her quite happy! Lexi pulled away a bit and shook her head, before rubbing Paisley's shoulder and whispering in her ear "Go Slow, I want to get _lost _in you"

"But then how would you find your way out?" Paisley asked innocently.

"I don't want to" Lexi answered before placing her lips back onto Paisley's. Their lips danced together and Lexi began to run her hands through Paisley's long flowing hair as she arched her back into Paisley's touch that was lingering up and down her back. She entered her tongue into Paisley's mouth and she was surely in a maze of Paisley as she continued to lose all thoughts, her hands now wandering over Paisley's slight curves. Paisley's lips were always so cold, which would shock most since Paisley all in all was a warm kind person...but Lexi loved it, and loved it a lot, her lips were freezing and delicious, kind of like a slushier, but one that gave back a lot more joy and way less pounds.

Lexi remembered that they couldn't kiss the whole date no matter how amazing it was...she couldn't pull away however not when she was being held so close to Paisley her chest pressed firmly against Paisley's...it felt good, sexually, but, also emotionally. She could feel Paisley's heart beating and soon hers began to meet the same rapid pace. Everything they were doing was in rhythm, almost in sync with the music that was slowly fading…

Lexi's shoulders tensed and her stomach turned, as she pulled away. Paisley was to smiley to notice the eerie look on Lexi's face as she turned around.

Her thoughts were confirmed, Lexi KNEW she had felt eyes on her. MULTIPLE ones.

Two guys were staring, the bartender was as well and one of his hands weren't visible which made Lexi sneer in disgust, there was one woman with a camera out, but it didn't scare Lexi because the lady was _totes _old, like 27, and probably was only gonna use it for her own perverted reasons later on.

"What are you FREAKS looking at, this is not a peep show"

"But it's not NOT a peep show" The lady said to Lexi's comment.

"Yeah, and I usually hate PDA but for what it's worth, this is PERFECTLY okay with me" The bartender said obnoxiously and he high fived one of the guys.

Lexi rolled her eyes, some attention was awesome, but the attention of low-life pervs was never satisfying, she took Paisley's hand and began to walk across the room they were calling out to her all Lexi could really hear over the music was 'Babe!' and 'Come on!'

Just as she set her sights on a comfy looking chair she heard someone else calling out to her with a "Wait up" She huffed and turned on her heels with a "What?! If you don't leave me alone I'm calling the police!"

The guy held his hand up and said "Hey hey, no need for that, I just wanted to apologize for my friends, they're kind of the...opposite of etiquette should I say"

"What you SHOULD say is why you're bothering me and my date" Lexi said. She didn't really have time for other people; she just wanted to be with her Paisley.

"Oh well, I was just gonna say that I'm doing a documentary, I'm a college student...it's about LGBT couples, just the experience and such, a got a few kids of my age, but you guys seem a bit young, and I need a demographic"

Lexi's eyes widened from the annoyed state it was to an interested one. "What college do you go to?" She asked, the idea of being in a movie always appealed to her even if it was a boring informational one.

"Hilton University of Art...it's pretty close to here, actually"

"Oh my gosh Paris Hilton has her own college here? I wanna go to THAT one" Paisley said.

"Um, it's not exactly HER school, but, yeah, if you do this film, I'm sure I could recommend you to the dean...we're pretty close, ya know"

Lexi rolled my eyes a bit and frowned. If Paisley actually wanted to make it into college she knew she would have to help her a LOT. Plus, Paisley doesn't even know how to work a camera, sing, dance, or draw more than a stickman jumping over the moon. So how would she get into that school? Lexi thought.

"Really?! Awesome, Lexi, can we do it? Please Please please?!"

"Yeah, Please?!" The guy copied her with a laugh. "It's gonna be on TV" he added. "Though it's the local channel that nobody pays attention to"

Lexi was disappointed by that at first but then realized if she was gonna be on TV for something like this, it better be that channel because she wasn't out yet, and did not want to be either.

"Ok, fine, but I better get lots of close-ups" Lexi demanded.

"Sure thing" The guy accepted. "I'm sure nobody would mind pretty girls such as yourself getting some attention, here, I'll give you my info" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small notebook and pen.

"Oh my god, is your name Steve?!" Paisley squeaked. "I loooooove your show, can I meet blue clues?"

The guy opened his mouth to say something then shook his head a bit and said "I wish you could but he's out of town with my brother Joe"

"Aww, just my luck!" Paisley frowned.

"I'm sorry for her" Lexi apologized "She's kind of…" She looked over at Paisley and her heart fell for a second, paisley's frown deepened...Lexi knew why, a short flashback popping into her head

"Why are you so mad Paisley? I didn't even do anything!"

"You apologized for me _again _I'm not a little kid you know and it makes me feel...like rubbish"

Lexi didn't even know such a little thing would bother her...people were generally confused by Paisley, and the fact that Paisley was not the brightest girl you'd meet AT ALL.

But tears were in Paisley's eyes, and it made her vow never to do it again immediately. After that she slipped a few times but was always forgiven and it got easier not to...

"Never mind. She's just a huge fan of the show is all, gooo blues clues!" Lexi cheered, realizing how much of an idiot she sounded, and worse, she was talking to a COLLEGE kid and making a fool of herself. Her face got read but she relaxed when he laughed and said

"It's cool; it just might be a guilty pleasure of my own, names Sonny, by the way. I recall your name is Lexi, but what's your name gorgeous?" He looked over to paisley.

"Well, my name is Paisley but most people refer to me as goddess of the rubberduckys" She answered.

Sonny's eyes widened and Lexi shook her head in a way that Paisley wouldn't see. He started laughing and she did as well and Paisley joined them and yelled in the middle of laughs "What's so funny?!"

Before either could think of what to say the lights got intense and a guy stepped onto stage and started speaking "Hola a todos! Ya era hora para el evento principa, no tenga miedo de moverse junto con nuestro grupo de danza de la mudanza tecnologia de america!"

Lexi didn't comprehend a word of what she said but before she could cover her ears from the loudness of everyone in the room clapping, people began to appear from backstage and music began to play, the first thing Lexi noticed was the outfits the females were wearing, red and fully rhinestoned, in two pieces, a skirt, and a crop top, the second the fact that two of the guy dancers did a jump off the stage and began to do some basic salsa moves that made them look rather cute, three, the music repeating "Wepa! Wepa! Wepa!" whatever that meant, and four the fact that Paisley was not by her side anymore and one of the few people that went to the dance floor immediately when the tune started playing. Others were the people who had hit on her, and Sonny who kept himself isolated from his friends, and closer to Paisley. It didn't bother Lexi, he wasn't overstepping so she decided NOT to step in...Besides, she had no clue WHAT to do what they were doing, or follow any of the moves the woman were swaying to as the beat continued. Paisley was picking it up quickly her technique at first being to just jump up and down to the rather energetic music, then copying the feet of the girls that had joined. She actually began to look like she had taken a few classes by the first minute of the song, so maybe Lexi underestimated her dancing ability, or at least the ability to grasp skills like a pro.

'Hey everybody everybody's got a rhythm that will make you wanna move it like they do in south beach! Gotta watch the women when you see their body spinning with the face, twist the waist, like merengue in the streets!'

As 'Wepa!' began to repeat again The girls on the stage looked like they were leaving chereography behind as the guys spun them around, and it became less like a dance routine and more like they were just having fun. One guy in the group grabbed a girl watching into the mix. Sonny was rotatiing Paisley and when he stopped she got dizzy for a second, laughing then she looked over and yelled "Hey Lexi, come on! It's fun babe!" Over the music. Lexi couldn't hear her, but she saw the hand gesture to come over so she reluctantly did and the moment she was in hand grip, Paisley grabbed her and began to dance. Lexi moved awkwardly...she _hated _when she didn't know how to do something, and especially when people she knew did it better than her..it's why she joined the chess club, the jump rope club, and even the ski club momentarily, just to prove she COULD do it better then when someone prettier than her did. And _boy _did Paisley look pretty. All Lexi wanted to do was stare at her hips at they moved in just the right ways, her face got hot and she moved closer grabbing Paisley's waist and pulling her closer, she began to feel the rhythm of the music and of Paisley and she somehow managed to not make a fool of herself as the music continued, and she began to sweat a bit. She only fretted about it for a second before she got distracted by Paisley's breathing on her neck that sent goose bumps all over her skin and other emotions to her core.

'Arre bote bote bote, Aree bote bote pa! Arre bote bote bote arre bote bote pa! Arre bote bote bote, Aree bote bote pa! Arre bote bote bote arre bote bote pa'

Lexi wasn't sure how long she could keep going, because her body was aching to sit down, and she realized she really _needed _to get more stamina. Paisley was still going about as if there was nothing that could stop her, and the look of ecstasy on her face and the unexplainable laughter showed that she was having an amazing time. It made Lexi completely forget about her pain and pull the girl closer, she kissed her vehemently, running her hand over Paisley's cheek. "I love you" She said after pulling away. "I love you too" Paisley's smile grew wider in size, so it looked almost as if it was gonna break her face... Lexi kissed her more, and soon the song was winding to an end…

"II y a de l'amour dans l'aire II y a de l'amour dans l'aire II y a de l'amour dans l'aire II y a de l'amour dans l'aire'

Paisley finally unattached her lips from Lexi and they shared a _moment _where they just stared, and everything about the moment, made Lexi want to cry.

She held it back.

For about three seconds, until she let two single tears fall down her eyes. She had held a lot of emotions in...Paisley 'awwed' and brought her close again. "You're crying. "I am DEFINETLY taking you shopping tomorrow and YOU" Paisley leaned back and poked her nose "Are gonna get a mani AND a pedi in any color you want, all on me"

"Uhh...what? Why?" Lexi asked.

"Because! This night has been the best ever...and it's the first time I ever saw you cry. I didn't even know that you could, it's a MIRACLE!"

Lexi smiled. "Yes, Paisley, I'm human, I can cry"

"Well, do it more often. I like it"

Lexi's face fell a bit, she knew Paisley meant in a good way, _somehow_, but it sounded insulting on the basis. She could have flipped out and gotten mean and yelled, because she was just about as close as she never wanted to be, with what the tears that were drying on her cheeks, but she figured if she was already close, she should stay that way, because it did feel nice, despite everything her brain was telling her.

She teared up a bit more and said "Okay Paisley, but YOU don't cry. Ever. I hate it"

"Okay but...you never told me why" Paisley replied.

"Isn't it obvious?" Lexi questioned, because she honestly thought it was. Even for Paisley…

Paisley looked at her with a blank look on her face.

"It's because it makes your eyes puffy and swelled, how gross is that?" Lexi played it off, with a slight laugh.

Paisley squeaked and felt her eyes on impulse to make sure hers weren't puffy and gross. She liked her eyes the way they were!

Lexi rolled her eyes and pulled Paisley over to a chair big enough for the both of them.

So maybe Lexi _was_ changing, but she was still going to be Lexi reed, and until she could completely open up with all the sappy lovesick details of how much Paisley meant to her...until she could tell Paisley that she only felt the way Paisley felt...all the time, everyday, until she could do that, slow and steady wins the race.

Lexi likes winning.

She cuddled into Paisley's baby soft skin, and looked up into Paisley's eyes as some techno song played in the background.

Paisley leaned down and pecked her lips and, right then and there…

Lexi Reed definitely felt like a winner.

Antfarmfanatic: Thanks! Well, I think u kno im not rly like that now... i can't rly get mad at that unless they really meant it with harsh intent. By the way, love ur pic, yes, i called attention to you and your pic. Everyone go look at her! No I joke. #what'swrongwithmereally

#I'msorryi'mweird #Permissiontomakeacrazyhandge sturenow #Hashtagsforlife #Idon'tevenhavearealtwitter

Red X aka Redhood : Kaykay. I'm sorry for being a jerk btw. Know it's not the appropriate place to apologize, but, I did, so deal with it :-P.

OnMyMind143 : I'm so honored to have made you press random letters in what seems to be happiness. No the smiley with the tear! Gosh, girl, you have got to stop crying on me! :)

Thegrinch : I MIGHT make a sequel and make it more drama like.. i'm not sure yet, i have more things i'm working on. Thanks so much for reading (And liking!) My story. I appreciate it.

Mahokame : Sorry for the wait! Hope it was worth it, atl east a bit? I love ur name. Stay out of hiding missy!

Bribriprince4487 : Thanks! :) Hope u were happy with it.


	6. Narwhales&Smartassity

Lexi woke up to birds chirping and a smell that could only be her mom's cooking,. Lexi automatically smiled. Her parents were actually THERE! She wanted to lunge out of bed and hug them both but the pink cotton blankets were willing her down, and pleading her to stay in their not-too-warm embrace. She groaned in comfort and happiness and grabbed her cell to check her face book, listening to her covers, however when she got the phone she saw the text Paisley sent her that said "Goodnight Lexi, I wuv you!" and then she remembered how _lazy _she was last night when she saw it and just laid down instead of replying. A strange but automatic feeling of guilt spread across her, and she immediately started to move her fingers across her Iphone feeling the need to make up to paisley, or at least talk to her at that

'Morning baby, how are you?' Lexi simply sent, then she got up, and slipped her feet into her diamond-studded slippers, they weren't very comfortable but they kept away the chill of the pure oak wood floors and still looked fashionable so it was enough for Lexi. She slipped on a matching robe and slipped out of her room heading closer to the delightful smell of pancakes.

Paisley woke up to the song of a man singing.

"Narwhales Narwhales swimming in the ocean causing a commotion cause they are so awesome!"

Realizing it was her text sound Paisley's eyes popped open quick. And looked around, through blurry sand filled eyes. She finally saw what COULD be her phone on the floor and reached for it, bringing it closer to her face, happy but partially blind.

She turned the light of her phone on to see that she had gotten a new text message that she couldnt read at all. She smiled and hopped out of bed going into her bathroom she popped her contacts on, picking green today because she didn't feel like wearing her blue or black ones. She didn't feel dark or blue. She felt really happy, She had gotten a text already from one of her friends and from the moment she walked across the room and saw one of Lexi's shirts sprawled on the floor from one of their sexov-sleepovers, she couldnt stop thinking about their date last night. Small flashbacks played in her head and continued to as she finally got her vision clear and went to retrieve her phone. Her smile brightened more when she saw who the text was from.

'I'm amaaaaaaazing Lexi! I cant stop thinking about our date..it's kind of strange actually. It feels like someone's invading my brain and forcing me to think about it. Like a witch or something!'

She pressed send, and opened her plain curtains, then her sheer curtains because it was dark, and she didn't like it very much. She went over to Keri and rubbed her head through the cage with her pinky finger. "How are ya?" She asked softly.

"Keri wants seeds! Keri wants seeds!" The bird responded. Paisley obliged and began to give her some. She was happy to see Keri was slowly progressing, of course normally if Keri was hungry she would have started cawing the moment she got up, but still, it was an improvement over the silence and the sometimes quiet caws of "Bobby...bobby" that Paisley had gotten the first two days after the death.

Paisley filled the seed holder and almost dropped the bag of seeds when she heard the phone ring again, singing about the most awesome sea creature known to mankind.

'Paisley how many times do I have to tell you, there is no such things as witches. And I hope those are good thoughts you are having'

'Of course there are! And how should I believe you?' Paisley thought about it and then her mouth dropped a bit 'What if you're a witch and you put me under a spell so that I'd fall in love with you'

Paisley only got a few more seconds to ponder about it before she got back a response.

'I'm too pretty to be a witch, and i mean, do you SEE what they wear?'

'Yeah, you are right Lexi, they do wear much better clothes' Paisley sent a agreeing text.

In the kitchen a plate of half eaten pancake sat in front of Lexi as she Immediately sent a '...' and then added in a different text 'Besides, you have NO reason to think I'd be some undercover witch anyways"

Arguing about such a silly topic with Paisley did seem to Lexi, well, silly, and childish, but she wanted to put the witch thing to an end for once.

Her mom had left after a quick 'hello, how are you' conversation...though Lexi was always happy to see her mom, she never had much to say to her. They came from different worlds.

Although she thought he would be there with mom, her dad never showed up. Her mom said he was busy with an old friend, or something.

"Yes I do' she got back as a text.

'Then what is it?' She challenged knowing she'd hear some stupid thing in response. She knew Paisley after all..

Her phone sang a tune of "I'm Lexi and I know it" as her notification sound and she looked down at Paisley's text.

'You are magical to me, that's why'

Lexi's mouth dropped. Ok, so maybe she didn't know Paisley that well or at least not enough to predict THAT.

'Oh babe...You go get dressed and tell your parents your coming to hang out with me, okay? I want to see you' Lexi sent all while trying to turn her melted heart back solid.

She pushed her plate aside and went to find something casual but sheek to wear, she had no clue when she planned on spending the day with Paisley but it just happened, it clicked in her head. I mean, she didn't wanna be with anyone else and she was NOT spending her Sunday alone. Lexi didn't do solitary. Or uno, for that matter.

'KK Lexi' Paisley sent, beaming she went to her closet and found an orange baby doll dress she never wore much, and got a brown belt to pair it with and make it more everyday. She remembered that tip from the one and only Lexi reed not award that Lexi had gotten it from seventeen magazine anyways. After doing the daily necessities like showering and brushing her teeth, she put her outfit on along with some brown cowgirl boots.

She was about to text she was ready to Lexi, until she read the last part of the message again. 'And tell your parents your coming to hang out with me, okay?'

Paisley hesitated, and stepped outside of her room, peeking downstairs. Silence, she saw over the railing that her mom was reading the newspaper at the counter and her dad was watching some old TV show. Deeming it safe, she walked downstairs and went straight to her mom.

"I'm going to hang out with Lexi mom" She began. "Is that oka-Mom what's wrong?" She noticed dried tears at the cheeks of her mother's eyes and then saw her mom's red eyes, that were a tint away from looking bloody.

"Your father.." Was the only thing her mom said, a smirk playing across her mouth.

Paisley looked towards her dad a "Wha?" escaping her mouth without her realizing it.

Her dad didn't say anything, he hardly moved.

Paisley's eyes seemed trapped to the back of his head but her ears started to hear her mom speaking again.

"Apparently. I'm a slut, and I've slept with thousands of men behind his back. Funny, huh? How insecure and possessive your bastard dad can get"

Paisley flinched as she heard the last few words and had no way of replying, she didn't even try. Her dad calmly got the remote and turned the TV off. Paisley suddenly had a feeling of fear come over her.

He stood up and turned to face the two females, and laughed a bit before simply saying "Slut's retaliation, I see" Before looking at Paisley full-on. "And the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree, does it?" He began to walk over.

"What apple?" Paisley asked, stepping back a bit. She believed full-heartedly her father wouldn't hurt her, or anyone else, but, he had such a blank, but scary expression on his face. Why in the world was he mentioning fruits at such a serious point in time, she thought.

He snickered snidely and took her arm. "Why are you such an IDIOT" He raised his voice as the insult eased off of his vocal chord.

Paisley felt a deep pang to her heart and she bravely looked at him and said "I cant answer that. I'm too much of an idiot, sorry!" She faked a enthusiastic smile, one of the only smiles she'd ever faked.

Her mom tensed.

"Don't be a smartass while I'm speaking to you!" Her dad yelled.

"But" Paisley said, now aware of a bad smell on his breath. She compared it to the bartenders breath last night and decided she didn't enjoy the scent. "I thought I was an idiot. How can I be an Idiot and smart at the same time, dad?"

"PAISLEY!" Her mom yelled. "Go to your room NOW"

Paisley began to protest but her dad's grip on her tightened and she cringed.

"Oh no she's not going anywhere" He said. "Who the fuck do you think you are little girl?" He demeaned. "Did your bitch of a mom teach you those manners?"

Paisley's courage flew out of the window the moment she felt pain, her jaw trembled

"Answer me when I speak you!" He barked.

"Trace let go of her!" Paisley's mom stood up but didn't make a move towards him.

'Trace' looked down at Paisley and then a smirk like her mom's went on his face. "Go change clothes you slut and then get the hell out of this house" He said flinging her arm back as he released her. She flew back a few steps before she tried to catch balance. She took one look at her mom, and her mom only looked down.

A single tear slipped from Paisley's eyes as she went upstairs, found a pair of baggy sweatpants and a tank top. Her dads words repeated in her head. 'Idiot, and Slut' and she second-guessed herself. Was the tank top too revealing? She threw a sweater on over it just in case, and looked in the mirror. Her reflection bothered her...it didn't look like her, at all. But she didn't want to be called those names again..

She stopped at the stairs again, but this time there was screaming, and lots of it. She didn't run and hide though because she remembered what her dad told her. She tried not to make her presence known but as she got to the door she felt the need to make sure her mom wasn't being held still like she had been twenty minutes ago. What she saw shocked her through the door instantly.

He hit her.

He HIT Her.

Her mom..

She couldnt think as she closed the door resting her head on it as liquid drops slide down her features quickly. All faith she had in him was gone as she realized that her dad was not someone that 'just had problems'

He was an abuser.

He was bad.

VERY bad.

She wanted to go back in, rescue her mom, do something, anything...but a car beep stopped her from making any decisions...

She turned to see Lexi's car. She stood still.

"Come on Paisley, why are you standing there like a mannequin or something" Lexi pulled down the window and yelled.

Paisley rushed over, realizing this was her escape from all the bad that was happening. When she sat in the shotgun though, happiness didn't take over like she expected when she saw Lexi's beautiful face.

She was still sad and she couldnt make it go away.

"Paisley, again? What's wrong this time...Is Keri still sad?" Lexi guessed.

"I don't wanna talk about it.." Paisley let out in a breath, feeling a lot nauseous.

"But Paisley...eww what are you wearing?" Lexi got sidetracked "I mean, tell me what's wrong" She tried to fix her slip up.

"JUST MOVE THE CAR LEXI!" Paisley yelled through tears. "Just GO!"

Lexi's soul dropped...She then knew this was about much more than a bird's emotions. She wanted to grab Paisley, hug her, kiss her...but she was afraid of how Paisley would respond at this point.

She was afraid. She had never been yelled at by Paisley.

Paisley never yelled at ANYONE.

She put the car in drive and did as told.

Her hands trembled as she drove off. 'What's wrong Paisley' she thought to herself as if expecting to hear Paisley's thoughts answer.

'Please...tell me'

A/N : Deep chizz…yeah? Sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. (That's a lot, to clarify :} )

Mahokame - Really? Awesome. I usually do that with fics _I _read, so to know my story has that effect on you makes me feel hecka cool!

TheTimeTravelingNinja - Thanks! Nice profile picture! And penname, for that matter.

Andypain - Thank you luv! ^.^ (Yes, I can sound British if I want to !) ß lovely stereotypes!

Red X aka Redhood - Nope nope. It was just lame. But I love you still! :3

TheGrinch - Ohhh thank you very much! I worry about my logic a lot..because my brain is all…dumb. Haha. I appreciate your review a lot!


	7. Rainbow Car & Linger Guard

They made it to the mall in record time, and Lexi managed to stop the ever irritating whispers rotating and jumping on loop in her fashion-filled head.

Paisley was extremely fidgety and she was stumbling on her feet, her mind obviously on things much more important than shopping clothing.

Lexi was looking at her nails and was internally complaining about how one of them had gotten chipped off unbeknownst to her. She looked up and slowed down when she saw a upcoming car speeding by recklessly. Her heart got a surprise when she realized SHE was the only one who stopped. She gasped and her head snapped over to what she was afraid to see..

The car honked loudly as it stopped just on time, the front of the car giving a tiny bump to Paisley's side..

Lexi immediately pulled Paisley back, scolding her with words along the line of "Geesh Paisley what's wrong with you!" and "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"  
Frightening as it was, it felt as if HER life had flashed before her eyes.

The driver had yelled something before driving off again, but Lexi didn't hear it, she was too busy pulling Paisley away from traffic, onto the sidewalk.. Paisley had only muttered a few 'I'm sorrys' In a voice that sounded particularly monotone. Lexi took that as acceptable anyways and they continued their walk, Lexi putting that scare to the back of her head, as the pressing whispers tried their hand at bugging her again.

Lexi wasn't the only one having thinking issues.

Paisley was having them too, well, more than usual. She was trying to force herself to focus.. But the thought of her mom being abused at that very moment while she was at the mall.. It disgusted her. She disgusted herself. She felt as if she should have done something...anything, but all she did was turn her back and walk away.

Tears begin to slip out of her eyes.

Lexi's eyes were glued to all of the store displays, each store she was tempted on going in, them giving her a heft distraction from her brain, but this was Paisley's day.. So after getting halfway through the mall she turned her head to the right while saying "Paisley, what store do you want to go in? Claires or Rainbow?" They were Lexi's favorite stores but she had to let Paisley THINK she was running the day.

Or atleast she would have to if Paisley had decided to walk with her!

Instead she had plopped down at the sitting area not able to take it anymore.

After a few calls of "Paisley? Paisley?" and heading back the opposite way, Lexi found her, sitting, crying, and being comforted by some strange guy. She made a direct march to them, aware of the fact that he was too close, and easing even closer.

"Go! NOW! SHOO!" Lexi said in a raised tone, shooing him away.

"Is she who's hurting you? Come on you can tell me.. " The boy said, not moving an inch his hand moving around her waist.

" Excuse me? " A mix of confusion, offense, and anger crosses Lexi's face.

" I.. She.. " Paisley was in complete distraught, and she couldn't even figure out what she was trying to say, even if she knew the answer to what he had asked.

" Stay away from her" The guy said. "What kind of friend are you hurting her?" He added, an obvious conclusion jumper. "I won't let her hurt you" He whispered into Paisley's ear,.

"Stay away from her?" Lexi asked. "Stay away from her? No, I advise you to get your hands OFF of my girlfriend before I hurt you! " She yelled, not sure where the violence of her words came from or where the rage she felt now had been hiding.. All she knew was that she wanted to punch him in his face.

A chorus of "ooooooohs" sounded and that's the moment Lexi realized they had caused quite a scene. And in the crowded scene, stood a few of her cheerleader friends from school, gasping in shock and whispering to one another. One was holding out an Iphone 5c, and recording everything they saw.

"Oh so you abuse your girlfriend and you think I'm just going to leave because you threaten me? " The guy says.

" Abuse? Really I would never.. " Lexi began... The people in front of her were looking at her in detest.. It was the first time she ever felt her stomach drop to her feet when people were giving her attention..

All of a sudden she felt a hand on her shoulder. " Look ma'am.. You are causing a commotion and if this girl admits that you are hurting her we have to take you in" Security said.

Paisley's head shot up at this, she had cried so hard her ears felt like they were burning.. "She.. She isn... Isn't.." She choked out. "She's not.."

The security guards hand loosened a bit and Lexi felt a bit of relief wash over her.

"What if she's afraid" The guy said  
"To admit she's being hurt"

"Or what if you just want to get in bed with the wounded girl you freak" Lexi retorted.

The guard began to reprimand them both as another guard begin to clear away the onlookers with empty threats of banning them..

The guy wouldn't have it though and threw another insult Lexi's way..

Lexi bit her lip trying to listen to the guard, but wanting to win this argument all the while since she was pro-winning, "Listen I-"

"She's NOT hurting me! " Paisley yelled, standing up voice giving way midway through, tone high and strong then low and squeaky.

" She's not, someone else is ... I.. I'm a failure of a daughter okay? Just leave her... Her alone " She finished with struggle, then fleeing quickly.

"If you'll excuse me, PLEASE?.." Lexi asked her eyes glued to Paisley's running backside. She hadn't noticed the tears in her own eyes until then.

The man nodded and let her go and she could hear him saying something like "If you need to talk to me about anything she tells you, you can reach me at-"

All the way out of ear range by then she didn't hear or care to hear the rest of his sentence she only cared about catching up with Paisley. She was sure that her choice of nude high heels weren't helping that goal, and she lingered only for a slight second about if they made her look cute skittering away.

Finally she caught up with Paisley just as she got outside and wrapped her arms completely around her waist. "Baby stop, calm down.. Please" She started in a rushed way. "Just stay still and take a deep breaths"... She had so many questions she needed to know answers to, but if she couldn't think of a way to ease Paisley, she wouldn't get those..

"Come on" She took hold of Paisley's hand at the notice of staring enter and exiters. She guided them to the car and practically had to push Paisley into the passenger seat because said girl was so zombie-like..

Getting in on the other side, she shut the door and processed the new scenario. Paisley had calmed, but she was just sitting there, frozen, a worser look then the one she wore that morning on her face.

"Paisley, look at me" Lexi demanded. "Look at me now"

Paisley obliged, her eyes expressionless instead of full with light.

"I LOVE you, okay? And whatever is happening to you.. We can get through it together but that can only happen if you tell me what's wrong" Lexi said sternly, lightly touching paisley's forearm.

"Okay? " She said when she got no response.

" Okay.. You are my girlfriend and I totally trust you" Paisley spoke in a semi-clear voice.

The maturity of Paisley's words kind of scared Lexi but what scared her worse was her own level of matureness as she fought the brain inside of her and said "I trust you too. I trust you more than anything, more than my favorite lip glossses reliability, more than my stupid mom and dad, more than myself.. Now please. Tell me babe.. "

Paisley smiled ever-so-slightly, and said.. "Well, I don't know where to start Lexi. Do you want to know about my dad hitting my mom? Or my-"

Wanting to let her finish but not being able to stop herself Lexi blurted out "Did he touch you Paisley? Is this what you meant by that? Someone hurting you..?"

"He didn't hit me"

"Thank god, but then how? " Lexi inquired. "How are you being hurt?"

".. He.. He called me a.. A slut and-"

Lexi got it then, emotionally hurt... She didn't want to hear anything else about what he said to her so she interrupted. "That's bullcrap Paisley. All of it is. I KNOW what slutty is, believe me, it was in style once you know, but you are not that, You are pure and genuine and any guy who says that to their daughter has serious issues"

Paisley seemed surprised at that. "So you don't think I look slutty when I wear my normal clothes?"

"No. You look hot then for sure, but not slutty by any means.." Lexi answered. "You are beautiful the way you are" She added with some extra thought. "Very beautiful"

Paisley hesitated for a second before saying "Good because this style is sorta.. " She paused as she fingered the material of her clothing . "Not my thing" She finished. A soft laugh escaped her throat and it was the best thing Lexi heard all day. Two things were still bugging her though..

"Why do you think you're a failure as a daughter, is it because what he said to you? "

The question came right when Paisley was starting to feel comfortably better. She tensed up.. "No" Was her simple response..

"Then why? " Lexi pressed.

Paisley sighed shortly, found some courage inside of her to look at her girlfriend and begin to speak. " When you came to get me this morning... He.. He was hitting her. It was the first time I saw it. First time I believed he could do... I just left Lexi . I left... I got in the car and bailed on the woman who picked ME from the stork"

"You were scared... " Lexi said, leaning over to kiss Paisley's cheek, guilt overwhelming her.

Maybe if she would have took on the problem when she first saw it that day of Bobby's demise, maybe if she wouldn't have turned a blind eye at the blood trickling down 's mouth and instead said something, something could have been different. Though she didnt know what...She wished she would have told Paisley though, and then the healing process might have been halfway over by then...She frowned.

She really believed Paisley knew, but cared more about a stupid bird. And she felt worse about that. If Paisley knew...Of COURSE she would have been broken up about her parents...It was funny how she actually forgot that it had happened until Paisley mentioned her parents...She had put it so far back in her mind that it didnt even come into her head after that first day she saw it..

"You are not a terrible daughter, you're just scared and it's understandable, ok? I would be too.." Lexi stated, and she actually was...she didnt want Paisley to be anywhere near that guy, or that environment for that matter.

"But.. " Paisley tried.

" No buts.. As for now, we're going to go to your house, get some of your stuff and you're going to stay with me, alright?" Lexi declared, deciding to ignore her own guilty conscience, thinking on her feet to come up with something to make Paisley feel better atleast.

Paisley didn't want to go back to that place but she nodded anyway..

Lexi kissed her lips passionately, before pulling off a mixture of feelings coursing through her bones.

At the house, Lexi stopped the car and got out, only to see Paisley wasn't moving. She leaned in and said "You okay?"

Paisley shook her head, far from it.

"But we'll be fine, were just going to go in, get your stuff and come right back out, alright?" Lexi tried, in a way that it sounded like she was talking to a stubborn child.

"But what if..what if he's still hurting her" Paisley looked up at her a heartbreaking look on her face, then she looked over at her house, then back, then forth, almost like a bobble head.

"Don't be ridi-" Lexi stopped herself. It had been atleast 45 minutes, and in movie scenes abuse only lasts for like..5 minutes at the least. So it was pretty ridicolous..of course..some people did think that what you see in the movies aren't real..her mom for example. Crazy, right? She scoffed to herself at the thought. But still…she didnt want to take a chance.

"Look, i'll call her then, and if she answers, then it's all clear, kay?" She suggested, grabbing her phone and dialing 's number.

"But if she doesn't?" Paisley questioned, looking at her. Lexi frowned, having no answer to that, but she couldn't reply because the phone was picked up quickly and a woman that barely even sounded like Paisley's mom answered with a hushed  
"Hello?"

" ?" Lexi asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yes..I..I can't be talking on the phone, i'm not suppose to while..I mean.." Paisley's mom began to stutter, and she sounded beyond paranoid.

"No, I get it, I know..Me and Paisley were just checking, we're outside" Lexi walked away from the car noticing Paisley's anxious stares her way. "I was thinking I could take her away from this for awhile, to my house, for a week or two if that's okay with you?"

Lexi honestly didnt care if it was okay or not, she would be doing it eithier way, but still, it was polite to ask anyways. She shuddered to herself. Since when did she care about politness again? Chyna and Olive were wearing off on her.

"Yes please...actually I was going to pack up whenever he left and stay at my sister's house… I was going to take Paisley of course but there isn't much room at her aunt's..so this is a relief"

"So...he's still there now?"

"Yeah, but he's asleep in our-in the bedroom, so as long as you're quiet, it should be no problem.."

"Okay, we'll be right there"

"The door will be open"

"Thanks" Lexi hung up, and turned to Paisley. "She's fine right now, and he'sin bed, so we just have to not be loud, okay?"

"Okay" Paisley smiled wide, she was happy her mom was okay right now.. She got out of the car and Lexi met her at her side and intertwined their hands. They soon were entering the house, but instead of going upstairs, Paisley immediately went and hugged her mom tightly. Her mom looked surprised but hugged her back just as firm. "Mom.." Paisley choked out, a short blast of tears falling down her face. "I'm sorry I didnt do anything..Im sorry I.."

"No, nonsense, you're my baby and I wouldn't want you to get involved in this" Her mom said, pulling away from her a bit. "I just want you to be happy and not have to think about this, okay?"

"But mom, what about you, I can't just let you!-"

"No Hun, Im going to stay with your Aunt Stacie, okay? And please...lower your voice" Her mom looked up the stairs, anxiously.

Lexi felt a bit awkward, and also a bit pained to see them…she only wished her mom cared like that. She shrugged her selfishness aside and tiptoed up the stairs, deciding not to intrude on this mother-daughter moment, and instead get a head start on Paisley's packing.

"But mom what if he tries to find you or - " Paisley started.  
"Honey. Me and your dad are getting a divorce..Im taking the car, it's mines, and so he won't have anyway to get all the way out to where Aunt Stacie lives, and even so, Im getting a restraining order" Her mom said.

Paisley froze for a second then said "Good"

"Good?" Her mom repeated, surprised.

"He's not my dad..not anymore" Paisley stated.

"Baby..." Her mom trailed off for a second, then stroked her daughter's hair. "He is. He's just very sick right now...he needs help, but he is still your father"

"No..." Paisley muttered out sadly.

"Yes" Her mom said sternly. "You know how when Bobby was sick? He wasn't himself, right?"

Paisley nodded.

"That's how your dad is right now…he's just not him, right now.." Her mom finished.

"But bobby died...will he die?" Paisley questioned...she couldn't bear being around her father…but she couldn't bear the thought of him being dead either, the memories of them playing around in her head at that moment.

"He's...already dead inside. You see, he's breathing, but he is emotionally numb. This is no excuse for his actions however...And this is why I'm leaving him. It will take time for him to be okay again, ok?" explained.

"Ok mom" Paisley said. "I just wish time would hurry up.."

"Me too hun...why don't you go up and pack okay? I love you"

"I love you too" Paisley said, leaving after her mom kissed her forehead lightly.

Paisley went up the stairs and into her room, feeling a bit of nerves as she passed the room her dad was in, They eased though, when she saw Lexi in her room. For the first time that day, her girlfriend's presence was enough alone to make her feel better. It may have been because the reassurances she had that everything would be ok...eventually, or the fact that the light made Lexi's hair look really shiny and pretty. She smiled and pressed herself against Lexi with a big smile. Lexi turned towards her, dread on her face. Paisley looked up at her, but didnt notice and leaned up for a kiss. Lexi pulled away and lifted her phone up to Paisley's eye-level, instead. There was a text on the screen from Ally, one of Lexi's cheer squad friends.  
'I knew something was up, Since when were you a lesbo?' It read, simply.  
"I don't get it. What's up? What's a lesbo?" Paisley was puzzled.  
"Lesbian. Paisley" Lexi clarified, she opened Lexi's closet and found a sesame street luggage, which was surprisngly pretty big.. "They know about us"  
"Oh..um..is that bad?" Paisley questioned as Lexi went through her drawers, her heart beginning to race intensely.

"What? Of course it is! It's the worst!" Lexi yelled in a hushed voice " It's all over Facebook and Twitter and even Keek, -Hey, where did you get these?" Lexi held up some short red laced lingerie that had symmetrical cut offs on the sides and back.

"A thrift store!" Paisley said nonchantly, her eyes full of worry. Lexi cringed, she made a note she had to lecture Paisley about THAT place, later on.

"And..." Paisley hesitated, watching Lexi pack her stuff, not being much help at all. "I think it's kind of awesome. Now those weird guys on the football team won't try and get my digits, whatever that means"

Lexi huffed and blew at her hair for a second before shaking her head, deciding to focus on what she could for the moment, "Only you WOULD think the football team is weird. Go get your hair and body products, they're a must-have in everyday life"

"But Lexi, you have a LOT of that stuff at your house" Paisley noted.

"Yeah, and I need to use it all, everyday, Like i said, It's a must have as in, I must have and I must not share" Lexi responded, rolling her eyes.  
Paisley said something but Lexi didnt hear it, the moment where she decided to focus...well that was over.

Chyna had just sent her a text that said 'Man Lexi, That video's audio is crystal clear who knew the Iphone 5c had such a good camera? The comments are pretty mean...though. Don't let it get to you, I'm sure they'll come around' Lexi was curious…she had to check and see what people were saying…

And when she did, there was hardly ANY kind comments, but they weren't to incredibly harsh either so once again, Chyna was overexxagerating. The not to kind, but not to harsh ones were making a joke out of it. 'Lesbo Lexi Unleashed' is what someone said, and that comment got many likes. One person called out the fact that in 7th grade Lexi had stolen her boyfriend so she was probably Bi, and then came the one that bothered her most 'I bet she tried to get free peeks of all the cheerleaders whenever she could, I mean, she was the one who tried to make the skirts shorter..'

It was true that she try and get the skirts length changed but that was during the time where slutty was in style Lexi justified in her head. She was just trying to help the team stay trendy! It was a totally good cause.  
She noticed Paisley staring at her, standing by her side, it startled her a bit.

"What?" She asked.

Paisley took her hand, and looked in her eyes. "Why haven't you broke up with me yet?" She asked.

"Huh?" Lexi inquired, confused.

"You told me, that if anyone found out, you'd break up with me"  
Lexi tried to think back to when she said that, but didnt recall. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean anything now. Besides, Chyna found out a while ago, and I'm still with you now, aren't I?"

"Yeah, but that was only one Person and now it's so many...like the whole school...and.."

"Look. I only said that so that you'd get the importance of keeping us secret. Im not going to break up with you. I'm not that stupid" Lexi said, pulling Paisley in by the cheeks for a soft kiss. "Now come on, we've wasted enough time, let's finish up so we can get out of here"

Paisley looked over to see Keri wasn't there, nor was the bird food she'd kept. "Be back" She said, going downstairs. Her mom had froze upon hearing footsteps but let out a breath of relief when she saw Paisley.

"Mom. Where's Keri?" She was asked.

"Well, the moment your dad fell asleep, I went and got Keri and asked our neighbors across the street to watch her for awhile. I didnt want anything to wake him...so. I was planning to bring him with me, but if you want, you can pick her up and take her"

"Yeah, I'd like that" Paisley smiled.

After that, Lexi and Paisley finished packing, and Lexi told Paisley to go get Keri from next door. After she carefully brought the luggage down, Lexi smiled at awkwardly for a second before the woman smiled back and came over. "You take care of my daughter, okay?" She said, sincerely. "She's been through more than she should today, so just make sure you keep her happy"

"Trust me , I will" Lexi said, a few perverted thoughts passing through her head as to just how she'd keep Paisley happy. When she looked back into 's motherly eyes however, those faded. "I promise" She added. "Her happiness is the only thing that keeps me happy"

raised an eyebrow, and her smile grew deeper. "I'm glad" She replied. Then she surprised Lexi and pulled her into a hug. Lexi closed her eyes and willed herself not to tear up a bit, she had no clue why this was meaning so much to her, and she knew why all at the same time. Just as released her and began to walk away to do whatever, Lexi grabbed her hand.

"Ms.. . I…me…I'm dating Paisley. We're together. I don't want to keep it from you, and you seem so nice and I.." Lexi rambled, sure what she was doing was stupid and quite reckless but she NEEDED to tell her. It was a feeling deep inside and impulse took over.

"Honey, calm down" stopped her from tripping over her own words. "I know already" She declared.

"You what?!" Lexi yelled only to receive the 'Shhh' gesture. "Sorry" She apologized after. "But what do you mean, you know?"

"I'm a mom, ...I follow all of Paisley's Litter friends, and the video was posted and retweeted by about half of them!"

"Twitter" It was Lexi's automatic reply, she was so use to having to correct old people when it came to the (a thousand) social networking sites.

"Hm?" said.

"It's called twitter...and so, you're not mad or bothered by it?"

"Heavens no…I mean, It's easy to see how much you care from that video alone, and I see how you are with her in person. I'd be a fool to be angry that someone loves my daughter just as much as I do..." Paisley's mom ruffled Lexi's hair and finished with a "You definitely have MY approval"

Lexi's heart felt as if it had been filled with joy. "Thank you , I.."

"No thank you" interrupted, and pulled her in for another hug. "Now you get going, okay?"

"Okay" Lexi smiled, took the luggage, and opened the door to leave, Paisley stumbled into her, since she had been reaching for the doorknob on the other end at the same time. Lexi grinned and pecked her lips before saying "No need to go back in there babe, we're all set"

"Really? Awesome... Mom..." Paisley looked over at her mother.

came over and hugged her tightly. "Be good, okay?" She said.

"Of course" Paisley replied. They exchanged 'I love yous' and then Paisley and Lexi were out of there, and into fresh air.

Everything felt happy and good in Paisley's world now...But Lexi couldn't help but to linger on one thing.  
That video..

It could quite possibly be the death of her reputation.


	8. Verbal Vacation & Standards

A/N : Honestly, I had abandoned this story and gave up on it all together, but reading over it again and looking at all your kind reviews I figured I'd put my personal problems aside and try and finish the rest of the stories chapters to the best of my abilities, Review please. I really need them..my confidence as a writer has spiraled down dramatically.

Paisley was sitting on Lexi's bed, Keri freed of her cage and in her hands. She didn't often do this since the last incident where her bird flew into her neighbors house and gave their daughter some..questionable injuries a few years back but Keri did need to get used to her new surroundings. Lexi was putting Paisley's packed things away, well - if putting one piece of clothing onto a hanger then refreshing her twitter feed and scrolling counted as that.

Snide comments from the cheerleaders were rolling in like teenagers in overly priced limos before prom. She even saw a comment suggesting that she be removed from her position as head cheerleader because it gave her too much 'power' with the other girls and that 'power' could be used in inappropriate ways.

Lexi scoffed and shook her head having to laugh at that one. Oh please! She thought. Those girls were SO full of theirselves...why would she ever want them? They didn't even meet her BASIC standards. Looking over at Paisley, that, that girl there was the only person she could see herself with.

Putting a floral dress that looked alot similar to a one she owned next to the other - three pieces of clothes she'd put up she stared back at her cell. "Eww" She said aloud at a simple-minded jock's perverted comment. Atleast they wouldn't be a problem, she'd seen quite a few vulgar statements on facebook and twitter from them..this being the worst of all though.

Threesome with Chad? Everyone knows he's only on the team because his daddy is the principal. Does he even see himself play?! Lexi ridiculed him to herself.

"Lexi!" Paisley exclaimed, snapping her out of her brain.

"Hm what?" She asked coming over to her to read the phone Paisley was sticking into the air. Keri was back in her cage and looking alot happier than the last few days.

It read 'Mom'

'He got up the moment you guys left. He is going out for whatever reason, probably to drink at the bar three blocks from here. I will escape then, everything is fine..I promise sweetie. Love you'

"That's great" Lexi smiled, genuinely relieved. She was a bit worried about how 's plan would go.

"I guess" Paisley replied half-heartedly.

"What do you mean, you guess?" Lexi asked confused.

"It's just..escaping, from home..it seems..idk"

Lexi nodded sitting next to her. "Well, don't think of it that way, think of it as taking a long vacation, with an especially hot girl okay?" She leaned in and kissed Paisley's lips, trailing the kiss up to Paisley's ear where she nipped at the lobe. "Now, change into something more you .." Lexi said eyeing Paisley's bland attire. "So I can rip it off" She finished with a sexy grin. Paisley hopped up at that saying "Iy yi captian!" eager for the last part to happen.

During their passionate and rather rauncy mix of sex and love making, an Idea popped into Lexi's head. I mean, sure she should have been focusing but sometimes your brain works at the strangest of times. Just as they were going to start round 2 she stopped kissing up and down Paisley's bare legs and looked into her eyes. "Paisley, i have an idea"

"Oh no, I don't want to do another one of your positions you read on cosmo, you remember what happened last time! I still have a mark" Paisley said with a pout, pointing to her chest worried.

"It's because you didn't do it right!" Lexi retorted. "And no, it's something else so hurry up and get dressed, we have things to do!" she slide her top on.

"I didn't get my turn though" Paisley sighed

"Yeah yeah whatever, we have important things to attend to Paisley"

"But" Paisley pouted

"Paisley!"

"Leexxxii!"

"Paisley"

"Baby!"

"Stop it this instance!" Lexi demanded.

Silence.

Paisley frowned deeply.

"UGH F-Fine" Lexi gave in.

Paisley smiled, then gasped as Lexi went down.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss 

A few hours later

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss 

"So do you want to explain to me why I was verbally threatened to come to your house way past my curfew? I had to tell my dad Olive was having a pre-teen crisis!" Chyna complained not really taking the threats seriously but still highly annoyed.

"I told my parents I had another academic competition! They don't seem to keep up anymore strangely enough. And interesting factoid, there is such a thing as pre-teen crisis but it's generally referred to as-"

"SO what did you tell your parents?" Chyna interrupted Olive and looked at fletcher.

"Wait, I was supposed to tell them something?" He responded. "I just left out of the house, hold on!" He rushed out of the room grabbing his ipad.

Lexi rolled her eyes. "Now that THAT is over, well um, I called you here because..." She paused, taking a deep breath.

"Because" She repeated.

"Because?" Chyna asked.

"B-because I ...we..." Lexi stuttered.

"You what? Spit it out lady!" Olive yelled.

"We need your help!" Paisley spoke for Lexi, with a smile.

Lexi sighed , relieved she wouldn't have to say it.

"Really Lexi? Was it really too hard to say that?" Chyna asked with disbelief. Lexi never failed to shock her.

"Yes. Now Chyna, I need you to" Lexi began only to be cut off

"Wait, we never said we were going to help"

"Yeah, what makes you think we're some punks who will do anything you say!" Olive agreed with Chyna.

"Yes! They totally bought the whole, Sleepwalking to Lexi's house excuse! But could you make it quick, I only have thirty minutes to get back" Fletcher said coming back into the room.

Lexi sighed again, dealing with these kids was going to give her a huge migraine. "Look Chyna, this is about me and Paisley. I know we might not have the best history , but it's for her too. I don't want anyone saying bad things about her, and therefore we have to stay on top and let everyone know who is still in charge here"

Paisley grinned with an aww and kissed Lexi's cheek.

"See, do you want to take away that smile? Do you Chyna? DO YOU?!" Lexi dramatized pointing to Paisley's lips that were curved upwards.

"Yeah, really Chyna, have a heart jeez" Olive shook her head.

"Shame on you" Fletcher waved a finger of disappointment at Chyna.

"What hey!" Chyna 's mouth dropped. "Fine, i'll help geez"

"Good, now that we're all on board..." Lexi grinned.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss sssssssss

Captain-McWanky-Lopez69 – I'm glad I could make you a believer of one of my all-time favorite ships, and 69? Oh I see u, wink wink.

Paul Matthews – I really appreciate you reading every one of my chapters and taking the time to review them, I can not verbalize how much it means to me!

Bigben1000 - :3 there ya go and yes I will take a challenge, if I write the show.

OnMyMind143 - I DON'T KNOW WHAT IM DOING TO YOU BUT I LIKE IT, DON'T DENY YOU LIKE IT TOO.

Red X aka Redhood – Thanks!

Griffnix – Oh my, that review brought me to tears when I first saw it, I really appreciate you telling me why you like it..I hope I can keep doing well!

Amazinglife18 – Thank you so much :)

Joriholic13 – Maybe it will stay. Maybe.


End file.
